Demon Battling Chapter
Synopsis This is the second OVA of the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira arc. It has many references to "Magical Girl" anime many of which When They Cry Wikia knows will fail to recognize and appreciates the input. Yukari Tamura and Mika Kanai, Rika and Satoko's seiyū respectively, sing this end-title version of "前代未聞☆ミラクルチェンジ (Unprecedented Miracle Change)." Prologue A young woman transforms into a Magical Girl in all the anime genre's glory. In a barren land, under a fiery sunset, she confronts Tetsurō Okonogi, Nomura, Takano Miyo, and Hōjō Teppei. She demands that these "disturbers of the peace of Hinamizawa" release Satoko. Satoko reveals the Magical Girl to be none other than Rika when she warns her not to come closer. Teppei and Okonogi taunts Magical Girl Rika. Okonogi asks how a "little girl" can defeat the "Shiten-Nō (四天王・Four Heavenly Kings)." Still on her phone, Nomura declares that this is the day they end "Magical Girl Oyashiro Rika!" and throws her phone like a bola at her. Teppei's stick becomes a long tentacle-like whip that When They Cry Wikia refuses to think further about; Okonogi throws a rope; and Takano throws surgical tape. Magical Girl Oyashiro Rika has all four of her limbs immobilized. Takano dramatically pulls on her tape as Magical Girl Oyashiro Rika screams causing Rika to wake up in a sweat. She realizes she has had a dream, takes a moment to touch her chest, and wonders in her Adult Voice if she will "become like that" when she grows up. Rika continues to check herself until she is interrupted by the sleeping Satoko warning her to run away quickly. Rika wakes her. Satoko hugs her when she realizes that Rika is safe. As Rika consoles Satoko, she suddenly understands why Satoko had been crying out and asks if she dreamt that she was a Magical Girl. Satoko asks, "Dream?" Rika looks and sees a Magical Girl version of the hoe she wields during the ''Watanagashi'' Festival. Satoko claims that Rika brought it back from the Saiguden the day before, because she did not recognize it. Rika agrees that there should not be a tool in the Saiguden that she does not recognize. Satoko suspects it is the reason they had such weird dreams, and Rika finds it strange that they shared the same dream. ]Walking to school in a thick fog, Satoko nervously observes this is the first time such a fog has appeared in Hinamizawa. Rika feels something is not right and warns Satoko to be careful. Suddenly a character probably based on an anime When They Cry Wikia has not watched confronts them. When asked who he is, he naturally reveals himself in full anime dramatics as "Saigu Majin." He is accompanied by another figure which causes Rika and Satoko to flee screaming. First Half As they run, Satoko asks Rika if this also is part of their dream. Rika does not know, and the speed away in chibi fashion. Saigu Majin remarks to his colleague, "Damn, they sure are fast!" Takano voice agrees that she never thought they would run away so quickly. Saigu Majin kneels, apologizes, and assures her that they have "Plans Two and Three on standby." Magical Girl Anime Villainess Takano dramatically vows that Rika will not challenge the "'Tokyo' Magica" again. Rika and Satoko arrive breathless at school. Shion calls out to Satoko and shocks her with a hug. While she keeps hugging the embarrassed Satoko, Rika tries to ask her why she is in Hinamizawa in "this world," since her school is located far away, but Shion interrupts her to ask her what she means by "this world." Rena interrupts her by also hugging Satoko while complaining that Shion is unfair as she enters Take Home Mode. To Rika's surprise, Keiichi and Satoshi arrive at school together. Keiichi teases her for starting on Satoko early, and she confesses that Satoshi and Satoko are, "of course," important to her. ]Satoko calls her brother by her nickname for him, "Nii-Nii"" and tries to run to him, but a serious Rika grabs her arm. Satoko struggles and protests that her brother has finally returned. Rika orders her to calm down and suggests that he is not the Satoshi she knows. In the classroom, Okamura Suguru runs past the blackboard with "Self-Study (自習・''jishū'')" followed by another boy. Keiichi, Satoshi, Mion, Rena, and Shion stare out the window. Shion observes that their teacher is late, and Satoshi happily offers to look for her. Keiichi offers to go with him and suggests that perhaps she became lost in the fog. The two happily walk out talking. Satoko looks worries and Rika observes that the two are really friendly. As Mion and Shion smile and Rena blushes as they watch the boys leave, Satoko reports that apparently she and her brother are staying at friends' houses "due to family issues," with her staying with Rika and Satoshi staying with Keiichi. Rika observes that no one seems to remember the Hinamizawa Syndrome or the fight with Tōkyō. She looks at the blackboard that gives the date as "Monday, September 5 (9月5日月ようび ),” of 1983, which means they did not go back in time: "We've probably strayed into a parallel world," Rika explains to Satoko as the other girls continue their unheard conversation where Rena enters Cute Mode and a Chibi Shion becomes hysterical. Satoko demands to know how Rika can appear so calm. Rika reverts to her cutest Child Voice: "Mii, I've gotten used to it," and does not worry about entering parallel worlds to Satoko's confusion. Inwardly in her Adult Voice, Rika admits to herself that she is worried about the "monster" they encountered earlier. She also worries that Hanyū has not appeared. Her thinking is interrupted by the sudden reappearance of a beaten-up Keiichi declaring that, "They're here! The Tokyo Magica Saigu Majin! They got Satoshi!" Satoko instinctively reacts, while Rika repeats to herself "The Tokyo Magica?" ]In the school's nurse's office, a beaten-up Satoshi is examined by Irie Kyōsuke as Satoko and Shion cry over him. Irie assures them that he is better than he looks. Keiichi reports that the "monsters came out of the fog." Rika watches amazed as Mion and Irie discuss how "The Tokyo Magica" is using the "Saigu Majin" to attack people. When she asks who they are, Mion is surprised that she does not know, and Shion angrily replies that they are an evil organization that uses magic. As the sweating Rika remains stunned, a mini-Hanyū fairy flies past her trailing fairy dust. This Fairy Hanyū circles her head then happily reminds Rika that she is the Magical Girl who fights "The Tokyo Magica." After a passage of time, Keiichi, sits on the window sill of the nurse's office and asks to confirm: "So you're the Rika and Satoko from a different world?" Sitting in Rika's hands, Fairy Hanyū happily chirps that she immediately realized this since she is the goddess of the Furude Shrine. Irie wonders if their Rika and Satoko replaced them in their world. Rika wonders if "The Tokyo Magica" did this, but Fairy Hanyū feels that they should not have the power to do so. Rika asks her to tell her everything about them. Commencing a flashback, Fairy Hanyū explains that Rika use to be the miko of the Furude Shrine. The Saiguden ''contains a number of torture implements. Each year, the grudges attached to each instrument grew stronger. "The Tokyo Magica" came to steal their power. Hanyū gave Rika the magical wand, based on the ritual hoe she wields during the [[Watanagashi Festival|''Watanagashi Festival]], to prevent them from stealing the objects from the Saiguden. However, the power was not enough. Hanyū narrates over the scene of the Saiguden exploding when "The Tokyo Magica" rebuff Rika and her hoe, "The instruments of torture scattered and became monsters known as Saigu Majin that attacked Hinamizawa as a testing ground for their weapons. They have now set their goal to drain the last bit of magic from the Furude Shrine. Fairy Hanyū continues that they have infiltrated the government and police, which leaves only Rika able to protect Hinamizawa. Mion happily notes that the only ones who know that Rika is a Magical Girl are those present. Keiichi reveals that their club is just a disguise for their own organization: "The Rika-Chan Rooters." Irie serves as the manager, and he proudly takes credit for the design of the uniforms to Rika's chagrin. Satoko sits up and declares she will never forgive "The Tokyo Magica" for what they did to her brother. Shion agrees, as she lets her taser zap. Fairy Hanyū asks Rika where her magic wand is. Rika startles. Outside, the party moves through the fog. Keiichi suggests that Rika and Satoko do not have to go with them, but Satoko insists that she cannot bear waiting and doing nothing. Rena wonders if a Rika from another world can turn into a Magical Girl. Fairy Hanyū, who sits on Rika's shoulder holding on to her hair, reminds them that no matter what, the retrieval of the wand remains their top priority. They hear a woman's voice quietly say "Curry." It repeats from within the fog. The figure of Chie carrying a ladle and dragging a large pot of curry appears. She mentions her "home-made curry" then explodes to demand that they eat it immediately as she tosses some from her ladle that burns the ground in front of them. Her voice shrieks, "Curry!" Second Half Rika runs to avoid the flying curry, followed by Fairy Hanyū, and pursued by Chie. In the fog, desperately searching for Satoko and Keiichi, Rika suddenly sees the figures of Tomitake Jirō and Sonozaki Oryō approach. She and Fairy Hanyū flee screaming until her hand is caught by Chie. As Chie chortles, Jirō takes pictures and Oryō prays. Rika somehow escapes and runs past the waterwheel. Fairy Hanyū arrives complimenting her on how they somehow escaped while complaining that Jirō and Oryō "seem strange." Blushing, Rika buttons up the top of her shirt then addresses Fairy Hanyū in her Adult Voice which startles her. She frankly asks why Fairy Hanyū cannot simply locate Satoko and the rest. Stunned, Fairy Hanyū notes that Rika has changed and whines a "Hauu~." Rika acidly informs her that in her world she is always like this, then asks if the Rika in this world is different. Fairy Hanyū responds that the Rika she knows is a "good girl who's honest and sincere!" and who strives to become a great Magical Girl. Nonplussed, Rika turns away and sighs about "transforming Magical Girls." She wonders how Rika in this world coped with it without questioning it. As Fairy Hanyū whimpers, Rika suggests that she is in her world since its Rika "was such a weakling!" Keiichi, Satoko, Rena arrive. Rika quickly transforms to "cute" and asks in her Child Voice what happened to "Mii and Shii." Rena explains that they became separated as villagers attack. Rika suspects that the fog makes people crazy. As they walk through the woods, Rika explains to them that in her world they experienced a similar situation. Fairy Hanyū suggests that the fog will not effect her or Satoko since they come from different worlds. Behind her there is a reflection of light, and two ohagi fly at them and slam against a tree leaving needles embedded in the trunk. They hear the patented shrieking laughter of the Sonozaki Twins. The two appear with red sclera. Mion wields ohagi while Shion has her taser. Suddenly, behind them, Rena starts to laugh and enters a Demonic Take-Home Mode. The Twins slowly approach threatening to "punish" Rika and Satoko. From behind, Rena drops a gasoline can and threatens to "burn away all the bad parts" of Satoko and Rika. Fairy Hanyū "Hauu~!"s, Keiichi fears that they cannot win, and the trio attacks in anime dramatics. Satoko sees a rope hanging, remembers what it is, and pulls it to spring a trap that consists of two heavy logs that swing down and send the three flying into the air. Delighted, Satoko realizes that even in this world, Satoko has traps. They successfully make their way to the home Rika shares with Satoko to find the wand on a table. Before Rika can Magical Girl Anime Dramatically touch it in slow motion, Keiichi swipes it: "So the catch is that Rika can't transform without this, eh?" Rika admits that she had been bothered why he did not go crazy with the fog. "That's because I was crazy from the start!" Keiichi declares as he rips his clothes off to reveal a costume the reference to which When They Cry Wikia knows not. Satoko demands to know if Keiichi hurt her brother, and Keiichi eagerly confesses that he was "just burning up, wanting to beat the pulp out of someone!" Rika smiles and observes in her Adult Voice that the Keiichi of this world is as careless as the one in her and Satoko's. He does not notice Satoshi approaching behind him with his bat and a facemask. After apologizing, he knocks Keiichi unconscious. Rika retrieves the wand, but Keiichi rises again. In a rainbow of sparkles, Keiichi announces the "Nail Ripper!" A lightning bolt strikes the house and "Nail Ripper," who is one of the Saigu Majin shaped not entirely unlike the nail removal device that haunts Shion's nightmares, appears. From outside the house collapses as the screams of Rika and Satoko emanate. Fairy Hanyū, Satoshi, Rika, and Satoko flee on foot pursued by Nail Ripper and Keiichi. They stop to find themselves blocked by Rena, Mion, and Shion. They are joined by a transformed Irie, who has a new costume for Satoko, Chie with her Curry, Jirō, Oryō, and even a transformed Kasai Tatsuyoshi and Ōishi Kuraudo. Behind Satoko, Satoshi starts giggling evilly. Fairy Hanyū insists that Rika must transform. Satoko encourages her that she can do it: "Though it is in a different shape, we are fighting evil using mystical force!" In her Adult Voice, Rika concludes that there is no choice, and with all anime dramatics, she transforms, only to be disappointed that she is still a child. As she rants, and Satoko dabs her streaming tears, Fairy Hanyū concludes that Rika thought she would transform into an adult. Satoko notes that Rika had spent so long as a child, she really wanted to know how she would look as an adult. Rika blames "The Tokyo Magica" for her disappointment. Unleashing the power of her wand in all required anime dramatics, all of her opponents fall to the ground and transform to normal. Rika then turns to face Keiichi, who sics Nail Ripper on her. After a dramatic fight, Rika defeats him and turns her attention to Keiichi. She shoots him with a beam from her wand to transform him back to his usual self. He falls to the ground, and his mask disintegrates. Satoko observes that his face has returned to normal. She hears the laugh from Takano who reveals herself standing on a tree limb above her. She leaps to the ground and reënergizes Nail Ripper who then grows to colossal proportions. In a chamber in his chest lies Takano bound up in a fashion that disturbs When They Cry Wikia. Rika runs away, warning Satoko not to follow her. Thinking in her Child Voice, Rika fears that a fight there risks her friends being trampled. She leaps over the edge of the mountain to arrive at the Furude Shrine. Nail Ripper follows in close pursuit. Rika vows that even Takano will "regain your righteous heart." She fires the beam from her wand at Takano. Takano finds it useless compared to "the grandiose goal of proving the magical theory my grandfather left me." Nail Ripper emits his own energy beams at Rika. She anime dramatically dodges them in still shots but still ends up on the ground while the bound Takano declares that she will become the "Queen of Hinamizawa." Satoko places her body over Rika and declares that she will not let Takano and Nail Ripper kill her. Rika tells her to run away, but Satoko protests that Rika has suffered through many hardships for her friends. It is her time, Satoko vows, to protect Rika. As Nail Ripper with bound Takano approaches, Satoko wishes that she had more power. She begs Oyashiro-sama to give her strength to protect Rika and the others. Hanging on to Satoko's shirt, Fairy Hanyū declares that she has been waiting for those words. Bright lights beam out from the Saiguden to Takano's surprise. Fairy Hanyū announces that Satoko's prayer will be transformed into a great power. A "Magical Hammer" descends from the sky. Fairy Hanyū commands Satoko to "transform!" With Happy Girls Singing in the background of anime streaming light, Satoko takes the hammer and transforms into a Magical Girl: "Magical Trap Girl Satoko!" As Happy Girls Singing continue to sing in the background, Satoko helps Rika up at the feet of Nail Ripper, and the now normal Satoshi, Shion, Keiichi, Mion, and Rena run to help. Rika and Satoko combine to destroy the Nail Ripper, sending the naked Takano fleeing through the sky whilst apologizing to her grandfather. When They Cry Wikia ''could make an animated gif of this but realizes it is "unhealthy." In a dark plane, Nomura stands with Okonogi and Teppei. Nomura ridicules Takano for having failed despite all of her boasts. Okonogi notes that she was the weakest of them. He vows to unleash the ''Yamainu, but Teppei insists that it is his turn. All three dramatically vow to "one day overthrow Furude Rika," then continuously chortle as the scene fades into the next. At the observation point of the Furude Shrine, the group looks down on Hinamizawa. Rika and Satoko still hold their magical weapons. Rika remarks that it appears that she and Satoko have been entrusted with the responsibility of protecting Hinamizawa. As the music swells, Keiichi promises to help them, and Rena vows that while they got in the way this time, the next time they will be there to help. Satoshi, however, admits to being worried since Satoko turned into a Magical Girl. Shion insists that she will be fine, and Mion agrees. Fairy Hanyū chirps that the peace of Hinamizawa is in all their hands. Rika appears in a "bubble" over the scene and asks in her Adult Voice if this will really work as the scene fades to the credits. Teaser The teaser contains scenes from the third OVA Affinity Chapter. The captions are: *One day on the way home, *A budding love, *quickly escalates, *with an outraged old lady, *a scheming Shion, *and Angel Mort's, *Keiichi, Mion, Shion, Rena, *when the balance between them crumbles, *the emotions of pure girls in love tangle together - * . . . pure?! Characters In order of appearance *Furude Rika *Tetsurō Okonogi *Nomura *Takano Miyo *Hōjō Teppei *Sonozaki Shion *Ryūgū Rena *Maebara Keiichi *Hōjō Satoshi *Okamura Suguru *Male Classmate (unnamed) *Furude Hanyū *Irie Kyōsuke *Chie Rumiko *Tomitake Jirō *Sonozaki Oryō *Kasai Tatsuyoshi *Ōishi Kuraudo *Takano Hifumi (mentioned) Referbacks and Forwards *'Weapons of Choice:' Okonogi's cover is as a member of the forestry service that lets Hinamizawa use a building for the school; Nomura is always on the phone; Takano's is obvious; Teppei chews on a twig for some reason. *'"Young Rika All Grown Up and Doin' the Town!":' As discussed in her character page, in Matsuribayashi-hen Rika specifically vows to herself that her breasts will get bigger once she is allowed to grow up which becomes a point of comic relief. She thus imagines accordingly. She imagines similarly for Satoko. *'"Oyashiro Rika":' reference to Oyashiro-sama, of whom Rika is the believed reincarnation. *''Saiguden: '''early Question Arcs depict it as a place of sacred objects that cannot be viewed by laypeople. Since that which is forbidden becomes necessary to children, a very young Satoko hides in it and damages the statue. Rika's father blames Rika and spanks her. In the ''manga adaptation of Saikoroshi-hen Rika forgets she cannot actually enter it, having lived many lives without parents, and receives a spanking from her father and a long lecture from her mother. In reality, the ancient torture equipment is considered inappropriate for people, especially children, to see. *"One World is Enough for All of Us":' In most arcs such as ''Watanagashi-hen, Shion attends a school far away to keep her away from Hinamizawa due to an old Sonozaki tradition that there cannot be twins of the first-born who will eventually succeed as head of the family. In some arcs, Shion can openly attend the school in Hinamizawa as in this one apparently. The "this world" refers to the world Rika achieved in Matsuribayashi-hen where Shion does not leave her school. **''Big Sister'': part of the tragedy of Watanagashi-hen and its Answer Arc Meakashi-hen is that Shion forgets her promise to Satoshi to look after Satoko. In other arcs, she tries to treat Satoko as a little sister, and when she fears Shion has been killed in Matsuribayashi-hen Satoko tearfully protests that Shion is her Nee-Nee which is a nickname for "Big Sister" (お姉さん・''onēsan'') similar to her nickname for her older brother. The manga adaptation concludes with the suggestion that Shion likes the role even if she, as in this episode, sometimes smothers Satoko with affection. **''Shion X Satoshi'': similarly, Shion does not have the opportunity to develop a mutual relationship with Satoshi before he develops the Hinamizawa Syndrome. Her greeting him as Shion at school, rather than as disguised as Mion, is therefore quite odd for Rika. *'Keiichi and Satoshi:' as noted in Penalty Loving Chapter, Keiichi never actually meets Satoshi. He appears in that episode as part of one of Keiichi's nightmare penalty games. This is the first time they appear together. *'"Where's Hanyū?":' the previous arcs reveal that Hanyū is there for Rika when she wakes up in a new life. This is first shown in Rules of the Maze of Minagoroshi-hen, and Saikoroshi-hen, Rika becomes agitated when Hanyū is not there. *'"Hodor!":' Hanyū ending her sentences with "hanyū" is a reference to her usual use of "nano desu (なのです)" to end her sentences. Usually the "u" of su (す) is barely pronounced at all, such that です sounds like "des." Hanyū tends to extend the "u" sound which makes this an audible pun with her name. Hodor! *'"Lemon Curry?!":' Chie is the "Curry Demon" in the original Sound Novels and manga adaptations. Her obsession does not appear in the anime until the Shame Exposing Chapter of Hajisarashi-hen. *'Needles and ''Ohagi:' clear reference to ''Onikakushi-hen. *'Rena is a Gas:' her use of gasoline refers to Tsumihoroboshi-hen. *'Nail Ripper:' reference to the device used on Shion in Watanagashi-hen. *'Satire:' the story underneath the Magical Girl references parallels events from the original arcs. Cultural References *'Priestess of Furude Shrine:' as always, Rika is actually called a "miko (巫女)," or "shrine maiden." *'Magical Girl' (魔法 少女・''mahō shōjo''):' popular ''anime and ''manga ''genre, but nothing to lose your head over. . . . Trivia *"Maebara House!' ''In the Middle of Our Street'": '''the large Maebara house could easily accommodate both Satoshi and Satoko rather than leave her with the orphan Rika. The fact this did not happen should appear odd. *'"She's So Two-Faced!":' Fairy Hanyū complains that Rika can change character. It appears the Rika in this world does not have an adult side. There is also no evidence that she would have lived hundreds of lives that allowed Rika to inwardly mature. *'Happy Singing Girls:' are the ''seiyū of Rika, Satoko, and Hanyū singing "100%マジカルスター☆ (100% Magical Star)" Quotes *"Their final objective is to dye the world black with their magic!" - Fairy Hanyū *"Even if it is a parallel world, they harmed my Nii-Nii!" - Satoko *"The me over there is always like this; is the Rika here different?" - Rika **"The Rika I know is a good girl who's honest and sincere!" - Fairy Hanyū *"In our world, although the plot's slightly different, we had something similar." - Rika *"Go me! Even in this world, I had traps ready!" - Satoko *"Even if they are from different worlds, brothers and sisters remains the same." - Rika *"Rika has gone through many hardships for our sake." - Satoko *"My little sister is a Magical Girl too?!" - Satoshi *"Takano Miyo, you flapped your gums quite a bit, but look at you now." - Nomura Gallery Rika Does Not Shine Shoes No More.png|"No more shines, Billy." - Tommy DeVita Furude Rika Young Adult Satoko.png|'Late-Teen Satoko' According to Rika Shion Smothers Satoko.png Hinamizawa Girls Watch.png|'The Hinamizawa Girls' Watch Keiichi and Satoshi leave . . . for reasons The Tokyo Magica.png Chie Demands Eat Curry.png|'いただきます！' Satoko Trap.png Nail Ripper.png|"Nail Ripper!" Rika Disappointed.png|"Hate the Game, not the Player, Rika!" Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Arcs Category:Ayakashisenshi-hen Episodes